


Flying Opera Coffee

by rivensilk



Series: rangshi/atla wlw week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: ATLA WLW Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, but please do wear a mask and respect all workers to the best of your ability!, capitalism au, let's pretend that it's not covid times, of course rangshi deserves the classic coffee shop au!, social distancing and masks don't need to exist in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivensilk/pseuds/rivensilk
Summary: Lek was still muttering and swearing, so Kyoshi ignored him and picked up a clean towel with the pretense that she was heading over to wipe down tables that she knew were untouched.Before she could even walk halfway across the room, Kyoshi spotted a flash of black hair passing the side window to turn the corner toward the door. Panic flickered awake inside her.“Crap,” Kyoshi whispered as she hurried back behind the front counter and froze at the mess of cups that littered every surface. Lek had managed to finish his house of cards and was merrily snapping away with his phone camera. Kyoshi swiped her arm across the counter to clear everything, knocking over the stacked pyramid of coffee cups and sending them tumbling to the ground.“Uh, what are you doing?” Lek paused and stood above Kyoshi as she fumbled around on the floor.“Crap,” Kyoshi repeated, “I think she’s here."
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: rangshi/atla wlw week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929493
Comments: 31
Kudos: 125
Collections: AtLA WLW week 2020





	Flying Opera Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> atla wlw week one-shot: capitalism au

Lek’s tongue poked out the side of his mouth as his eyes narrowed in deep concentration. “If you breathe, I’ll kill you,” he threatened. 

“I’ll just suffocate to death first then,” Kirima said with a roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms and pressed her hip against the bakery display case, giving a purposefully deep sigh that had Lek hissing with anger and slapping at Kirima’s arms. 

Kyoshi smiled as she unlatched the swinging door and stepped behind the front counter. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Lek was bent over the back counter of the coffee shop. In front of him sat a pyramid of overturned cups, impressive in its height but apparently not good enough for Lek’s standards. His hands hovered perfectly still over a nearly completed pyramid of cards. 

Kyoshi could spot the recognizable white and red from over his shoulder; Lek was using the shop’s business cards to assemble his pyramid. 

“Kyoshi!” Kirima exclaimed, earning another flurry of slaps from Lek. “Good, you’re here. Take this.” Kirima slipped her apron and tossed it to Kyoshi in a single fluid motion. 

If she hadn’t already been expecting it because Kirima did the same thing every time Kyoshi arrived, the apron would’ve smacked her in the face. Kyoshi managed to snatch it out of the air with a yelp. 

“Kirima!” Lek gasped as he flung himself around his card tower like his thin arms could do anything to block a strong gust of wind. He shot a scathing look over his shoulder. “I’m almost done. Can you give me, like, three minutes before you start throwing stuff?”

“Not my problem since you’re the one who wants to play around while on the clock.” Kirima reached behind her to take a random muffin from the display case. “I’m off for my break! If you want to stop him or join him, be my guest,” Kirima directed at Kyoshi as she moved past, patting the taller girl on the shoulder.

Kyoshi shook her head with a resigned sigh and a smile as she pulled Kirima’s apron on and tied the strings around her back. She approached Lek from behind, careful to give him a wide berth. “Is Wong off today?”

Lek shushed her. “Give me a second, I’ve almost got it.” Kyoshi could practically see the sweat beading on his brow as he leaned in, his face inches away from the pyramid. Lek only had two left and they were all he needed to complete his house of cards. 

After watching him struggle with placing the final two, Kyoshi gave up on her question and started wiping down the countertops. Judging from the number of pastries remaining in the display case and the way Lek cursed under his breath without a care for the two other patrons in the store, today must have been a slow day in the coffee shop.

Kyoshi had applied to work at Flying Opera Coffee on a whim, not expecting to get a response email saying that they’d like to meet with her for an interview. And before she knew it, Kyoshi was a brand-new part-timer at the local coffee shop right off campus.

Fall quarter had just begun, so it made sense that traffic would be slow this time of the year. Wong had given her a head’s up that customers would start pouring in around midterms and finals season, so this was the most opportune time for Kyoshi to get to know the other part-timers as well as the goings-on in the store.

There was Lek, an oddly baby-faced boy who Kyoshi somehow found herself almost always matching shifts with; Kirima, who was intense and difficult to read but usually very playful; and Lao Ge, an older man who Kyoshi had only seen a picture of in the break room and never in person. 

Wong was intimidatingly tall and muscular and had a deep voice to match, but he was soft-spoken, graceful, and the most level-headed of the staff Kyoshi had met so far. He worked as the manager, but he claimed that running the shop was a collective effort. Wong’s cheeky grin said otherwise, and Kyoshi understood with a start why she’d been hired so quickly.

Despite the oddities of the staff, they collaborated well as a team when they needed to, and Kyoshi had come to trust her co-workers in the few weeks she’d been working at Flying Opera Coffee.

Kyoshi leaned on an elbow as she stood by the cash register, idly spinning a cheap, plastic pen between her fingers. _Time really flew by_ , she thought. The regularity of both school and work had turned into a blur, but she’d been hanging out at the shop so much that she recognized the regulars better than she did her classmates.

The young man with a clean-shaven head who sat by the window—that was Jinpa, poring over his texts like he had three midterms the next day. He always ordered a large, straight black coffee with two espresso shots and drank it like water. Kyoshi shuddered at the thought of what Jinpa’s major might be.

The other person in the shop was the charismatic and handsome Yun. Kyoshi recognized him as a classmate from a few of her lectures but only because people constantly fawned over him and his good looks. If she had more time to socialize, Kyoshi felt like Yun might be a nice person to get to know better. 

Yun didn’t hesitate to let Kyoshi know about his interest and had slid her his number the first time he came into the coffee shop, but he hadn’t made any other untoward advances since. Exceedingly polite, Yun liked to make his way through the store’s respectable tea menu. 

Kyoshi sometimes tried to anticipate his orders depending on the weather outside or what his mood seemed to be, but Yun liked to throw in curveballs like getting something extra fruity or even iced. She kept a straight face to the best of her ability, but Yun was somehow able to tell whenever Kyoshi guessed correctly to give her a proud grin. 

Times like that made Kyoshi want to approach him as friends, and in the lull of the late afternoon, she was sorely tempted to walk over to ask what Yun was reading. Kyoshi didn’t dare interrupt Jinpa, especially seeing as he had two empty coffee cups and was working on his third. 

Lek was still muttering and swearing, so Kyoshi ignored him and picked up a clean towel with the pretense that she was heading over to wipe down tables that she knew were untouched. 

Before she could even walk halfway across the room, Kyoshi spotted a flash of black hair passing the side window to turn the corner toward the door. Panic flickered awake inside her. 

“Crap,” Kyoshi whispered as she hurried back behind the front counter and froze at the mess of cups that littered every surface. Lek had managed to finish his house of cards and was merrily snapping away with his phone camera. Kyoshi swiped her arm across the counter to clear everything, knocking over the stacked pyramid of coffee cups and sending them tumbling to the ground.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Lek paused and stood above Kyoshi as she fumbled around on the floor.

“Crap,” Kyoshi repeated, “I think she’s here. I know she’s here. We’ve got to clean up.”

Lek started to laugh but bent down to help with picking up the cups. “Why do you still feel the need to impress your girlfriend? Everyone at school knows what kind of coffee shop this is. We’re chill.” He made a wide, sweeping gesture with his arms, and Kyoshi’s head snapped up at the word “girlfriend” to see that Lek had only picked up a single cup.

Kyoshi frowned. “She’s not my-” Seeing Lek’s growing smile, Kyoshi broke off and snapped, “If you’re not going to help, then move.”

Lek shrugged and backed up to stand proudly next to his pyramid of cards. Kyoshi was struck by a powerful urge to toss a cup at his tower, but the soft, telltale jingle of the bell on the front door told her that someone had entered. 

“Are you busy there? Should I take front on this one?” Lek asked teasingly. His green eyes flitted to the side and he raised his eyebrows slightly as the customer approached to order, confirming Kyoshi’s suspicion that she had guessed correctly.

“No, I-I got this.” Kyoshi stood up so quickly that her knees cracked and her vision swam with black spots, and a few cups fell out of the pile in her arms. She unceremoniously dumped them into Lek’s waiting hands as he stifled his laughter with pursed lips and puffed cheeks. 

Kyoshi took a breath and cleared her throat before turning to face the person who waited on the other side of the counter. Green eyes lowered to meet dark bronze, and the rest of Kyoshi’s exhale caught in her chest.

“Hello,” Rangi said in her distinctive raspy voice. Her gaze traveled across Kyoshi’s face and down to her borrowed apron that Kyoshi belatedly realized was covered in powdered sugar and crumbs. 

_That Kirima_ , Kyoshi thought as she frantically brushed herself off. _Always snacking!_

“How can I help you?” Kyoshi asked but she couldn’t even hear her own voice. The ambient lo-fi that Wong liked to put on was drowned out by her pounding heart and the rush of blood in her ears. 

Rangi tilted her head up to glance at the menu, and the overhead light caught on her face. Somehow, the harsh fluorescents still flattered her, deepening the right shadows to make her look sharp, unapproachable, and beautiful. 

Kyoshi could already feel herself blushing just standing and waiting behind the cash register. _At least she’s not looking at me anymore_ , Kyoshi tried to reassure herself as she drank in Rangi’s appearance. She remembered to blink to keep from staring too forcefully—or creepily.

Rangi was a regular who often came into the coffee shop with packs of students varying in number. Kyoshi wasn’t sure if they were sports teams, extracurricular clubs, or study groups, but she had a hunch that Rangi was the type to get involved in all three and manage to stay on top of them. 

Kyoshi suspected that her first idea was accurate from the way Rangi had ink-black baby hairs plastered to her forehead like she’d just gotten out of practice. Kyoshi hadn’t a clue what sport she played, but Rangi carried a duffle bag slung over one shoulder, the outline of firm, toned muscle clear in her tensed arm. 

Whenever she came with a group, Rangi never ordered a drink. She always ran up a massive bill buying food for herself and her friends, but Kyoshi had never gotten the chance to write Rangi’s name on a cup. Kyoshi only knew the girl’s name was “Rangi”—or desperately hoped that it was—from the one time Rangi had left to use the restroom, and Kyoshi caught a glimpse of her notebook when she was cleaning a nearby table. It totally wasn’t on purpose. 

Rangi frowned up at the menu, her narrowed eyes moving back and forth quickly before shooting back down to Kyoshi. _Is she a coffee person?_ Kyoshi couldn’t help but wonder. _Or maybe she prefers tea?_

“What would you recommend here that doesn’t have caffeine?” Rangi asked, directing a slight smile at Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi completely blanked. The combination of Rangi standing so close as well as speaking to her directly for the first time wiped Kyoshi’s mind clear of everything she knew. She cast her gaze out across the room to search for a lifeline as if something could provide an answer. 

“Um,” Kyoshi began, her blush darkening on her cheeks as she tried in vain to push it down. She could feel the palpable pressure of the entire menu looming behind her head, but Kyoshi couldn’t bring herself to turn and look at it. That would be even more mortifying. 

Her throat was tight and her mouth was dry. Because Jinpa had coffee with espresso and Yun had a black tea, two entirely unhelpful suggestions, Kyoshi could only think of one thing. 

“. . . Water?” Kyoshi could use some water. But as tongue-tied as she was, the moment the word left her lips and Rangi’s fine brows furrowed in confusion and amusement, Kyoshi wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground. 

Lek nudged on Kyoshi’s arm and leaned into her space. Kyoshi swayed like a scarecrow, bones creaking, nearly stiff to rigor mortis with embarrassment. “We have juices and smoothies, too,” Lek added helpfully before returning to his sweeping. Kyoshi couldn’t look at his face. 

Rangi smiled politely at him. “Thank you.” Looking back at Kyoshi, Rangi’s smile deepened. “But maybe I’ll take”—Rangi’s eyes darted down to Kyoshi’s apron and back up—“Kirima’s suggestion and just get some water.” 

Kyoshi winced. _This could go two ways_ , she thought. _I can pretend to be Kirima for today then quit and change my name and drop out and move away. Or-_

She took a steadying breath. “My name’s actually Kyoshi. And . . . I recall that we do have decaf coffees and teas. If you’re interested.” 

Rangi pursed her lips in thoughtful consideration. Kyoshi tried not to stare at her mouth. “I am pretty interested,” she said, meeting Kyoshi’s gaze at the last word in a way that had her hoping for a deeper meaning. “A decaf coffee, then?” 

“Sounds good. Iced or hot?” Kyoshi relied on her instincts to keep her moving like how sharks still swim when they’re asleep. 

“Hot, please.” Again, Rangi made eye contact at the word “hot,” and Kyoshi distracted herself with the buttons on the cash register to keep from overthinking it.

“And what size?” 

“Medium, please.” Rangi offered Kyoshi a crisp five-dollar bill before she had the chance to speak. “I don’t need the change.”

Kyoshi’s movements were near robotic. “Can I get a name and would you like a receipt?”

“Rangi, and I’m good,” Rangi said with the same slight smile, her dark eyes narrowing with humor as she looked up at Kyoshi.

“I’ll be right with you at the pick-up counter down on your right.” Kyoshi went to grab a cup, but Lek pressed one into her hands. 

“I’ve got you covered, sister,” he said with a cheeky grin. Kyoshi glanced down at their feet to see cups still scattered about. His sweeping must have been just for show so he could eavesdrop, and knowing this, Kyoshi flushed and scowled.

“This better not be one of those from the floor,” Kyoshi hissed once her back was turned as she poured Rangi’s decaf coffee. 

“It’s not! I’m still a professional!” Lek gave her a pointed look with one eyebrow raised, and Kyoshi could only groan and look up at the ceiling as she fixed a cap onto the cup. She couldn’t explain to him why Rangi had her so flustered. 

Well, Kyoshi could, but the explanation was atrociously simple: Rangi was devastatingly pretty and she was intimidating. The pairing of those two factors had Kyoshi’s brain playing elevator music whenever she met those dark bronze eyes. 

Kyoshi brushed past Lek, muttering, “You better actually pick everything up.” 

“I will, I will,” came Lek’s reply, but Kyoshi didn’t look back to see if he was working. She had to relax the tension in her brows as she approached the pick-up counter. The heat of the fresh coffee was scalding through the cardboard sleeve, and Kyoshi clutched the cup tighter like the slight pain would make her more clear-headed. 

Rangi glanced up from her phone as Kyoshi stiffly placed the cup down. “Sorry about earlier,” she said, waving her arms around awkwardly as she fished for an excuse. “It’s been a long day.” _I_ _t hasn’t_ , Kyoshi thought. _I just clocked in._

If Rangi could read the lie on her face, she didn’t push and instead gave Kyoshi a sympathetic smile that had her stomach swooping. “Hang in there, alright?” Rangi brought the drink up to take a sip and gave an approving hum, then her eyes widened slightly as she saw something on the cup. 

“Can’t have my favorite barista feeling under the weather,” Rangi said, suddenly much bolder. She took a few steps backward and paused looking . . . bashful? “I’ll see you around, Kyoshi.”

Kyoshi caught the hint of pink on Rangi’s cheeks before the girl turned and strode in quick, graceful steps out of the coffee shop. She whipped around and her arm shot out to grab Lek by the strings on the back of his apron, pulling him toward her like a puppy in a harness.

“What did you write on that cup!” Kyoshi whisper-shouted through grit teeth. Her entire face was as red as the Flying Opera Coffee business cards.

“What?” Lek stared up at her, wide-eyed and innocent. “I only confessed my love, hoping that I could have a chance with her- Ack!” Kyoshi let go of him in the middle of his sentence. Lek had been leaning forward with Kyoshi’s grip on his apron as a counterweight, and he stumbled before quickly catching himself on the counter.

“You didn’t!” Kyoshi strained to keep her voice down so she didn’t disturb Jinpa or Yun. “Lek!”

Lek blinked owlishly before finally dropping his act, a wide, mischievous grin shattering his mask. “I guess you’ll just have to ask her yourself the next time you see her,” Lek said, and the teasing look in his eyes returned as his gaze lowered to her apron and he added, “Kirima.” 

Lek dissolved into a puddle of barely suppressed cackles as Kyoshi heaved a sigh and looked at the front door where Rangi had just exited. Rangi’s flicker of surprise and the subtle flirtiness she’d displayed after . . . just what was on that cup? 

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted was to give rangshi their coffee shop au 😭 not totally sure how it turned out, but this is my entry for day 1 of atla wlw week! sorry @ horse stance prompt from rangshi week, idk what to do with you so i said "no ❤️"
> 
> \---
> 
> i am open to feedback, and thank you for reading! if you catch a typo or something, let me know and i'll give you an internet cookie. i'm @rivensilk on twitter and @rivensil (no k) on tumblr


End file.
